


Maybe it's because you're a little bit different

by uwuzhe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, idk - Freeform, ill add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuzhe/pseuds/uwuzhe
Summary: Zhangjing and Yanjun have been best friends since before they could even remember. Zhangjing has loved Yanjun for all his life but Yanjun is too busy with basketball and his popularity to even notice, What happens when Zhengting gets added to the equation? Will is change anything? Or is Yanjun just not interested?





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve known each other for all their lives. From the time when they were in diapers, to when they entered preschool, when Yanjun had to hide his report card from his parents to Zhangjing’s first time singing on stage. They’ve known each other forever. 

 

They thought they knew everything about one another; they thought they had no secrets kept from one another. They were practically inseparable when they were kids. When Zhangjing was at the park? Yanjun was bound to be there. When Yanjun went to the mall? You could bet  Zhangjing would be there as well. So why, when they were so so close, when they had no secrets, are they now falling apart? 

 

Ever since middle school, they have made new friends and separated into different classes, leading to them barely speaking to each other. The first month was fine; they each had their own friends, but they would never forget about each other. They always ate lunch together, hung out after school, and even slept over each other’s houses every weekend. However, as time passed, Yanjun would begin coming up with excuses to not hangout. This would lead to him eating lunch with his other friends, leaving Zhangjing alone in the cafeteria. 

 

Their popularity status was different, it was painfully obvious. Yanjun was one of the more popular ones, looking cool, catching glances from girls, and even playing basketball. The normal, typical stuff for cool and popular guys. Yanjun was always a natural flirt. Zhangjing’s known this since he himself experienced this flirting in elementary school. He wasn’t all that happy to find out Yanjun has been using his infamous cold jokes to humour girls.  The worst part was that they would actually laugh. Often times, when Zhangjing would roam the hallways, he’d see Yanjun in his classroom talking with other guys from the basketball team. Oh, how many times did he want to call out to the other, or at least catch his attention. 

 

“Junnie, it’s been a while since we hung out,” Zhangjing tells Yanjun. Zhangjing sits on the bench watching Yanjun practice basketball. Yanjun’s upcoming game was quickly approaching. 

 

“Mhm,” was all he responded with as he tossed the ball into the air, missing the hoop by just a bit, hitting the rim. Zhangjing could see Yanjun had his teeth clenched.

 

“Maybe we could eat lunch together again?” he asked, a hopeful expression on his face. 

 

“Can’t. I have practice at lunch.” 

 

Yanjun didn’t pay any more attention to him, not even sparing a glance. Zhangjing’s face had hurt written all over it.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just eat with Chaoze… like usual,” he looked down at his feet, swinging them around as they can’t touch the floor. 

 

The rest of the time they spent together was quiet. Zhangjing simply just observed Yanjun, watching as he missed basket after basket. Zhangjing wonders how Yanjun made it onto the team when he seems to suck so much. He’s never been to one of his games, but by now he assumes Yanjun is just a benchwarmer. 

 

Seconds, minutes, hours passed, and Yanjun still hasn’t stopped. Zhangjing recognizes the determined look on his face and doesn’t dare tell him to take a rest. By now, Yanjun’s face was covered in sweat, his damp hair clinging to his forehead. 

 

Zhangjing took the towel Yanjun brought, and headed towards Yanjun as he shot the ball again. The shorter man reached on his tippy toes to dab the towel on the other man’s forehead to clear the sweat. He didn’t miss the scowl on Yanjun’s face as the ball bounced off the rim again. 

 

“Thanks Zhangjing,” he pushed Zhangjing’s arm aside and went after the ball again, wanting to make at least one basket. More time passed, and Zhangjing grew tired. He kept watching Yanjun fail to get a basket. He lied down on the bench, still watching. His eyes started to droop, feeling too heavy to keep up, so he shut his eyes, and slowly drifted off into sleep. 

 

Yanjun finally made a basket, and proceeded to jump in happiness.

 

“Zhangjing! Did you see that?! I made a basket!” He shouts, finally looking to the direction of the younger boy. Noticing he was asleep, he smiled to himself and knelt down in front of the sleeping boy. He started caressing his cheek, slightly shaking him to see if he would wake. Zhangjing just grumbled, flicking Yanjun away, and curled up into himself further.  

 

“Zhangjing, I made a basket. Let’s go home,” Yanjun tries to wake the sleeping boy. After a couple more tries, he sighs, giving up. He concludes that Zhangjing wasn’t going to wake soon, so he decides to carry him back to his house. Since it was a Saturday, he thought a sleepover with his best friend wouldn’t be a bad idea. He knows that both families wouldn’t mind -- they were close enough that sleepovers became common between them.

 

“Mom, Zhangjing’s sleeping over!” he told his mom as he entered the house. His mom gives him a ‘I’ll tell his parents’ look, and doesn’t question any further. 

 

He laid the boy on his bed, the other immediately curling up into the blankets. Yanjun went to take a shower since he was covered head to toe in sweat. He took his sweet time, getting every inch of his body, taking a ridiculous amount of time in the shower. After what seemed like a millennium, he finally got out of the shower and was ready to sleep. He was surprised to see Zhangjing awake, the blanket over his head as he just stared at Yanjun. 

 

“Uh, Zhangjing. You’re awake,” He commented, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Zhangjing’s tight gaze. 

 

“You suck at basketball,” Zhangjing said as Yanjun approached him. “I have to get home. Thanks for dropping me off while I was asleep.” He threw the blankets off him and proceeded to get off the bed. 

 

“So you don’t want to sleepover? I thought we could catch up,” Yanjun says with a pitiful look on his face.  Zhangjing swore he melted at that moment. 

 

Zhangjing becomes flustered, and tells the other boy he’ll stay, just so he could turn that frown upside down. 

 

They could spend hours talking about god knows what. Honestly, they didn’t even know what to talk about half the time, but somehow they managed to talk throughout the most of the night.

  
“Junnie, do you ever think we’ll stop being friends one day?” Zhangjing asks, scared of the future that might come. They are already like this, barely talking at school and barely hanging out after school. Who knows how the future will look like for them?

 

Yanjun is always  _ basketball this, basketball that _ , yet he can’t even make a basket. He takes any chance he gets to hang out with his new friends, when before he used to deliberately make time for only Zhangjing. It seems like popularity is getting to Yanjun’s head, and is making him forget who his  _ real  _ friend is. It’s like he’s forgetting who was with him ever since he was young. At least, that’s what it feels like to Zhangjing.

 

“No, we’re never going to separate,” Yanjun squeezes Zhangjing’s hand under the blanket, staring directly into his eyes. “We’ll be friends forever. No matter what. Hey, how about this? I’ll eat lunch with you on Monday. I haven’t eaten lunch with you in so long, I kinda missed that.” 

 

His eyes softened into puppy dog eyes, eyes Zhangjing could never refuse. 

 

“I- Fine, I’ll wait for you in the café okay?” Zhangjing scooted closer to Yanjun, laying his head on Yanjun’s shoulder. It was a bit of a difficult position since their hands were intertwined, and they were both lying in bed. 

 

“Do you still sing?” Yanjun asked in a way that seemed like he was trying so hard to remember the past. 

 

“Only when I’m alone. I still get stage fright, so I prefer not to sing when others are around,” the other confesses. 

 

In grade 6, they had a small talent show. Of course, Yanjun somehow convinced Zhangjing to go up there and sing. It was the first time Zhangjing ever sang in front of anyone other than Yanjun and his parents; he was so nervous when all eyes were on him. His parents were quietly cheering him on in the audience, giving the boy thumbs up as soon as he stepped foot onto stage. When he opened his mouth to sing, anyone who was there would tell you that he had the most beautiful voice for a sixth grader. Although it wasn’t as good as adult singers, it was as good as a sixth grader could get. 

 

The applause was loud and Zhangjing felt like he was in heaven. The rush of the excitement and joy from all the praise he received made him so happy. That was until the next day of school came. A group of boys started to mock Zhangjing’s voice and how he sang that night, and people laughed. Kids laughed, teachers laughed, mainly because they thought it was a joke, but Zhangjing had  felt so betrayed by the teachers. The same people who praised him for his wonderful voice were the same ones who were laughing along with the ones who were mocking him. 

 

After that, he became scared and insecure. Yanjun tried cheering him up, saying stuff like ‘they only did that because they’re jealous’. He kept praising him for his voice, and saying how much he loved it over and over again. His efforts went to dust as Zhangjing never wanted to feel that  _ embarrassment _ ever again, and swore he would never sing in front of anyone ever again. 

 

“I haven’t heard you sing in 2 years. Would you mind singing me to sleep?” Yanjun asks, but Zhangjing was hesitant. He hasn’t sang in front of anyone in so long, he doesn’t know if his voice has changed in any way, or if his singing had gotten worse. He doesn’t want Yanjun to be disappointed. 

 

“Please? Just one song,” Yanjun says. 

 

“One song. I’ll sing you one song,” Zhangjing says, before he starts to sing  _ The Most Romantic Thing _ by Cyndi Chao. He sings softly, not wanting to wake up Yanjun’s parents, but also trying to hide his voice at the same time. He doesn’t have the same confidence with his voice as he had two years ago, but Zhangjing would do anything Yanjun requested of him. 

 

“Mmmm, your voice hasn’t changed at all. It’s still as wonderful as it was 2 years ago. When will you start singing in front of others again?” Yanjun asks after Zhangjing finishes, now feeling much more tired from the effect of Zhangjing’s voice at such a late hour. 

 

“Maybe never. I’m not that fond of standing on a stage anymore. I don’t like the attention,” he replies, though it wasn’t true. 

 

Ever since the talent show, he had longed to be on stage again. Singing his heart out to an audience, sharing his feelings in a song he would self compose, it was  always a dream of his. Maybe even go out to publish an album for the world to hear. It was a lifelong dream he knew would never happen. But a boy can dream, right? He’s been wanting to be on stage more and more, and with two years of skipping the talent show, he’s regretted it each time. It wasn’t the attention he was afraid of, but rather the people who mocked his voice. He was afraid of people laughing at him, being betrayed by the ones he loved. That day in sixth grade really traumatized him. He knows they were just joking, that they meant no harm at all. Zhangjing knew that but it still affected him more than it should have. 

 

“Next year we’re entering high school, right? We should focus on our studies. Especially you, Lin Yanjun,” Zhangjing chuckles, knowing exactly how bad Yanjun’s grades were. Throughout all of elementary, his grades were always either a C or a D, with the occasional F thrown in there. 

 

“But the basketball finals are coming up!” Yanjun protested. 

 

“You know what else is coming up? Final evaluations. This could boost your mark up tremendously! Don’t you want to do well?” Zhangjing countered, laughing a bit at the end. 

 

“If you joined the soccer team, then maybe you wouldn’t be so stingy. Plus, then our school’s soccer team would actually have a chance at tournaments,” Yanjun pouted.

 

“I’d rather be a cheerleader than do soccer again,” Zhangjing groaned. “Let’s sleep. It’s already 1am! I’ve never stayed up this late!” 

 

Sunday morning came and Zhangjing’s parents came to pick him up. They only lived a street away, but they came to pick him up anyways as an excuse to meet up with Yanjun’s parents. 

 

Zhangjing went home, did his homework and studied like a good child. When he heard the front door of his house click, he sighed and tossed his pencil onto his desk. 

 

“Finally,” he said, turning on his laptop to play some music he could sing to. Of course, he didn’t know where his parents were going, nor when they would come back, but he didn’t care. He needed break from being a good child who only studies, and singing was a good escape. 

 

His parents never forced him to study, and they always let him do what he wanted. His parents never got great marks when they were younger, so they always understood when Zhangjing came home with what he would considered a ‘bad mark’. They always told him that B is average, but he would always beat himself up for not getting an A, believing his parents would be disappointed in him, although that was never the case. They love Zhangjing for who he is, and would never force him into anything he doesn’t want to do. 

 

He’s been considering asking his parents to let him go to singing classes, and he knows they wouldn’t question it -- after all they know that  he’s loved singing ever since he came out of his mother's womb. His parents have always been good to him, always wanting the best for their boy. 

 

Suddenly, Zhangjing hears a knock on his door which surprises him. He quickly closes his laptop, pausing the music in the process. 

 

“Who’s there?” He calls out. He was sure his parents weren’t back from where they were going. 

 

The door creaked open, a small head popping through the crack. “Zhangjing? You left your sweater at my house. I came to return it but I heard you singing. I didn’t want to interrupt, but I guess I already did,” Yanjun says sheepishly. 

 

“Wait -- are my parents still downstairs?” He asked in panic. Like Yanjun, his parents haven’t heard his voice in two years.

 

“Yeah, they were enjoying your singing. This is why I said you should sing more! You have an amazing voice!” The praise of course made him happy. All compliments do, but the praise from Yanjun seem to mean a lot more to him than it did coming from random people he doesn’t know, or even from his classmates. 

 

“Uh, it’s 1pm, so you might want to leave. Chaoze is coming over and he might be here at any moment. He usually comes over at this time.” He doesn’t know if Yanjun is okay with Chaoze, if he likes him or not, but he knows for a fact that Chaoze doesn’t like Yanjun. He doesn’t like anyone from the basketball team as he says they’re all cocky and have their heads up their ass, but Zhangjing doesn't really know what that means. 

 

“I don’t mind. We could all hangout! I don’t really know your friends, and you don’t really know my friends. I should introduce myself,” Yanjun decides. 

 

“I’m good. I don’t think th-“ Zhangjing gets cut off from the door opening  _ again,  _  a wild Chaoze flying into the room. 

 

“Zhangjing!!! My mom let me bring over my new DS so we can finally play Mario Party together! I’m so excited!!” He starts screaming, jumping up and down in excitement. 

 

Zhangjing’s eyes immediately light up upon hearing the words ‘DS’, ‘Play’, and ‘Mario Party’, that he completely forgot that Yanjun was still in the room.

 

“I’m so excited! Let me go get mine, and we can go!” He runs to his shelf where his DS sits, and almost runs into Yanjun. He gives him a quick ‘sorry’, and goes back to Chaoze.

 

“I’ll, umm… just watch, I guess,” Yanjun croaks out,  slowly walking up to the two who now sit on the floor facing each other, getting ready to battle it out on Mario Party. 

 

“Anyways, hi I’m Yanjun. You must be Chaoze. Nice to meet you!” Yanjun says politely. He doesn’t bother to reach his hand out for a handshake since the boy is super into his DS, and Yanjun doesn’t actually care for Chaoze. 

 

“Yes, I know that you’re Lin Yanjun, on the basketball team, in class 2. I’ve seen you around school, and I heard a lot about you from Zhangjing. Nice to meet you, too.” 

 

As Yanjun suspected, Chaoze doesn’t even spare a glance at Yanjun. The two boys play Mario Party for 2 hours straight until they decide it was time for a snack break. All three of them go down to the kitchen to where Zhangjing’s mom is, and not surprisingly, she already has snacks prepared.

 

“Chaoze comes over every week, so I always prepare snacks in advance,” she tells Yanjun after Zhangjing and Chaoze bring the snacks into the living room. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the two boys turning on the TV while stuffing their faces with grapes. 

 

“I think I’ll go home now, auntie. Thanks for having me over,”  he tells Zhangjing’s mom. If he’s honest, he feels jealous and left out, and doesn’t  want to hang around those two anymore since they made him feel so lonely. It was like the two were in a world of their own, and forgot Yanjun even existed.

 

The next day quickly approached, and Zhangjing was getting more and more nervous. Lunchtime rolled around and Zhangjing was more nervous than ever.

 

“Relax, you’re just having lunch with him,” Chaoze tells him, rubbing circles on Zhangjing’s back, trying to calm him down. “You were fine when he was at your house yesterday. Lunch should be no problem!” He reassured. 

 

Zhangjing nodded, taking a deep breath before heading to the cafeteria. 

 

Zhangjing walks in peacefully in the cafe, looking around for a certain Lin Yanjun. He hasn’t bought any food yet, and he didn’t bring his lunch today because he wanted to order  _ and  _ eat with Yanjun. He was so excited he could barely stop himself from bouncing up and down on his seat. Only, it would be great if Yanjun actually showed up. Zhangjing looks around the entire lunchroom, checking his watch every ten minutes or so. 

 

He doesn’t have a phone yet, despite the fact that he’ll be going into high school the following year. It’s a shame since everyone else has a phone except him, and it makes contacting Yanjun even harder.  He waits and waits, his hopes dropping every passing second. The bell rings, and Yanjun never showed up. 

 

Zhangjing couldn’t be more disappointed and upset. Disappointed that Yanjun didn't keep his promise, and disappointed in himself for getting his hopes up. Upset at the fact that he waited for the entire lunch without any food. He strottels back to his classroom where Chaoze waits for him. 

 

“No show?” Chaoze asks. Zhangjing just nods his head, not wanting to say anything. 

 

“Knew it. A guy like him would never keep such a promise. Zhangjing, I know you love him, but please, you have to move on,” Chaoze sneered. He wasn’t sneering at Zhangjing, but at the fact that Yanjun had stood up his ‘best friend’  like that. They made a promise, and promises are something you are supposed to keep.

 

“Here’s a cookie. Knowing you, you probably waited for that dumbass to eat,” he offers. A chocolate chip cookie, Zhangjing’s favourite. Zhangjing gives Chaoze a weak smile, and thanks him for the food. 

 

He takes his seat, which was just behind Chaoze as the teacher walked in. Zhangjing finds himself unable to focus at all for the rest of the day, his mind going back to Yanjun and how he didn’t show up for lunch. 

 

“-jing, Zhangjing, You Zhangjing!” Chaoze yells in his face, getting him to finally snap out of his thoughts. “School’s over. Let’s go home. You can cry when we get to your room,” he proposes. 

 

Zhangjing gets up and smiles. “I won’t cry. Not over him. He must’ve had his reasons not to show. I don’t even have a phone so he couldn’t contact me. It’s not his fault, it must’ve been an emergency,” he defends, a smile still plastered on his face. 

 

Chaoze glares at him for a moment, not believing him, but decides to not to press the matter any further. Chaoze sighs. “Alright, whatever you say, Jing. Let’s just go. I need help with homework.” 

 

The pair leave the classroom, and head to Zhangjing’s house. 

 

//

 

Time passes, Zhangjing aces his exams, and ranks at the top amongst the students of his school, making his parents even more proud than they were already.  Chaoze, on the other hand, was somewhere in the middle in terms of rank with the help of Zhangjing’s last minute tutoring sessions

 

It’s summer now, and Zhangjing’s parents finally decided to get him a phone. 

 

“Chaoze, what’s your number? My parents got me a phone last night,” he asks as Chaoze steps foot into his room. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you, but there’s something I’ve been wondering about for a while. Do you still love Lin Yanjun?” he asks, making Zhangjing start stuttering, and become more flustered than ever. 

 

“O-Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?” He’s sitting on his bed, looking down in embarrassment. 

 

“It’s just that you haven’t really spoken to him ever since… that time,” he says, referring to the time Zhangjing got stood up at the cafe. “And if you’re still talking then ask for his number, dummy!” 

 

Chaoze joins Zhangjing on his bed. They were like two girls on a sleepover, gossiping around and talking about love and crushes. 

 

“Stupid, you think I could do that? Even just thinking about it makes me embarrassed, so how would I ever get the courage to ask him such thing? I’ll combust if I ask him!” 

 

Luckily his parents weren’t home, or else dinner would become awkward.

 

“So what about you? Anyone you like?” Zhangjing asks. It’s always been about Zhangjing and his love life, now it’s time for Chaoze to spill the beans. 

 

“No one has caught my eye. I’ll just wait for high school since all the girls at our middle school are ratchet as fu-” Zhangjing covers his mouth. 

 

“No swearing in my Christian minecraft server!” He yells, making the two laugh. 

 

“And I have somewhat been in touch with Yanjun. Our families often have dinner together, so it’s not like he’s cut out of my life since then,” Zhangjing says, and Chaoze makes that ‘wow’ face mix of being impressed and also of disbelief. 

 

“Did you guys actually talk and spend time on your own though? Did you get somewhere with him? What's the progress? Zhangjing give me for information, give me more!” Chaoze starts to shake Zhangjing furiously. Chaoze loves all sorts of drama and gossip. Chaoze was always on top of everything, always knowing any new tea at school, always knowing the latest hot news.  He made Zhangjing’s life more interesting and adventurous as they could go on for hours talking about Zhangjing’s love life and romantic advice. 

 

Chaoze pops a question that makes the room dead silent.

 

“But is he gay?” 

  
A question Zhangjing never considered. He knows  _ he himself _ is gay, but was his crush also gay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu chapter 2! I would like to thank my beta uwuuu I have such bad writing habits thanks for helping me out so much!

Summer has passed and they were now moving onto high school.

 

Zhangjing keeps thinking about Chaoze’s question from time to time, wondering if his childhood best friend is indeed gay. He’s never really seen anyone else he hangs out with besides the basketball team members. All he knows is that he flirts with _everyone_ and _everything_.

 

Chaoze often times has asked him the question of, “ _Why do you even like him?_ ” and Zhangjing has always replied with the same answer. “ _He’s funny and sweet, he’s helped me out a whole bunch when we were kids. He was there for every major event in my life. He helped me when I was in a rough spot, he’s always been by my side. I can’t see my life without him being in it._ ” It’s sweet answer that always makes Chaoze let out a big sigh.

 

Zhangjing has always been told that “there are better fish in the sea” and that “Yanjun doesn’t deserve you, move on and find someone that will treat you right.” He won’t deny it, being treated like this by Yanjun doesn’t leave a good taste in his mouth.

 

It is the beginning of ninth grade, and once again they are all in different classes. Zhangjing is all alone in a new class. There are some new people and some familiar faces that he’s seen from middle school, but doesn’t quite remember their names. When he was still in middle school, he didn’t really bother learning anyone’s name. At the time he didn’t really care, but not he regrets not making friends earlier on.

 

Yanjun and Chaoze were put in the same class, often resulting with Chaoze scowling and complaining to Zhangjing. As for Yanjun, the two of them barely see each other on weekdays, but hangout every Saturday since Sunday’s were reserved for Chaoze and Chaoze only.

 

Zhangjing still sings alone in his room, though he occasionally sings for Yanjun whenever his tall friend asks him to do so. If it were anyone but Yanjun, Zhangjing would surely be quick to refuse, but since it is Yanjun who asks, he can’t help that he’s so whipped that he’s willing to do anything Yanjun asks of him.

Zhangjing doesn’t really talk to anyone in his class. He’s the type that _‘won’t speak until spoken to_ ’ with strangers. During lunch breaks, he usually visits Chaoze or Yanjun. Basketball tryouts haven’t started yet, but he doubts Yanjun will get into the team. He’s hoping that Yanjun won’t make it, because if he doesn’t then that means Zhangjing could spend more time with Yanjun. Zhangjing knows that it’s a bit selfish ,but he’s silently hoping it anyway.

 

“Zhangjing, there’s a guy in my class that’s always asking about you. Wanna go say hi?” Chaoze asks him once Zhangjing enters the classroom for lunch.

 

“If he wants to talk to me, he can just talk to me. There’s no need to use you as a messenger.” Zhangjing says. As soon as Chaoze hears that, he stars waving at someone.

 

“You hear that Zhengting! Come join us!” He says and a beautiful boy comes up. He looks shy, but something about him makes Zhangjing’s heart skip a beat. The boy is tall and has a beautiful face, almost resembling a fairy. He’s fairly skinny, but he doesn’t look like he’s made of just bones. Zhangjing can’t believe that someone this perfect exists, much less was asking about him, _wanting_ to talk and to get to know him.

 

“Hi, I’m Zhengting! I always see you at lunch, and you seem like a really cool and fun person! I hope we can be friends!” Zhengting says in a bubbly voice.

 

“I guess you already know who I am, but hi I’m Zhangjing. It’s nice to meet you Zhengting! Hopefully we can get to know each other.”

 

By the end of lunch, they clicked immediately, even to the point where they exchanged contact information. It makes Zhangjing feel giddy knowing that he’ll be adding one more contact into his phone because so far he only has Chaoze. Of course Zhangjing has his family’s contacts too, but he doesn’t count those.

  


Zhangjing doesn’t even have Yanjun’s number. Zhangjing just prefers talking to Yanjun face to face rather than messaging him, or anything like that. Besides, Zhangjing doesn’t have the courage to even ask Yanjun for his number anyway.

 

As time passes, Zhangjing and Zhengting only grow closer. The two often text each other, but Zhengting has also started joining him during lunch.They have yet to hang out after school or visit each other’s homes, but they don’t feel the need to since they were already so close whenever they hang out at school, or text each other.

 

“Zhangjing, I need to buy something at the mall, want to accompany me? Justin can’t make it.” After a few late night talks, Zhangjing has learned a good deal about Zhengting, including his ‘kids’, therefore Zhangjing knows exactly who Zhengting is referring to when he drops the name Justin so casually.

 

Zhangjing gives him a ‘yeah sure’ and thus a plan is made.

 

//

 

They meet at the front gates after school, and are ready to head off until Zhangjing gets called over by someone.

 

“Zhangjing! Do you want to walk home today?” Yanjun asks him, not noticing Zhengting at all.

 

“Actually I-” Zhangjing starts.

 

“Actually, he’s accompanying me to the mall today. Go home by yourself, please and thank you.” Zhengting cuts Zhangjing off, scaring Yanjun a bit. He’s shooting daggers at Yanjun, which was a contrast to the pout that he was showing off. Yanjun’s taken aback, not expecting Zhangjing to make such a handsome friend without him knowing.

 

“Ah, w-where’s Chaoze? Isn’t he normally with you?” Yanjun asks. “I’ll come with you to the mall if you’d like. You don’t need this guy.”

 

“Chaoze’s at a doctor’s appointment. He left early. Zhangjing doesn’t need to buy anything, he’s spending time with me, and me _alone_ ,” Zhengting answers for Zhangjing, his tone more aggressive and possessive than previously.

 

“Yeah, I’m kind of hanging out with him today. Um, maybe another day? You could always come over on the weekend. We gotta go now, see you later, Junnie,” Zhangjing dismisses the situation and heads off, leaving Yanjun speechless.

 

Yanjun was sure that Zhangjing would be _ecstatic_ to walk home with him, so he didn’t expect this at all. Zhangjing feels guilty inside. Of course he wanted to walk home and spend time with his crush, but he promised to go shopping with Zhengting.

 

“Zhangjing, is that the person Chaoze and you keep talking about at lunch? What was his name again… Yanjun right? Your crush?” Zhengting starts to toss all sorts of questions at Zhangjing on their way to the mall. Zhangjing answers all of the questions he felt comfortable answering. They were the same questions Chaoze asked when they first met anyways.

 

//

 

“Zhangjing, this shirt looks so nice!!!” Zhengting squealed, pointing at a mannequin on display, dragging Zhangjing into another store. Zhangjing rolled his eyes because the shirt look exactly like one he’s seen him wear before.

 

“Zhengting, don’t you have this already?” He whined.

 

Zhengting tut-ed him before saying, “Nonsense! The shirt I have has horizontal lines, this one has vertical lines!”Zhangjing roll his eyes yet again.

 

“Zhangjing, do you want to buy anything? I see a few shirts that would look great on you!” Zhengting has a cheeky smile on his face, eyeing a few shirts for the shorter man.

  
“I-I’m good, I have enough clothing-” He tries to say. He knows exactly what Zhengting is up to.

 

“Nonsense, you only ever wear, like, the same two shirts. It’s time for a wardrobe change!” Zhengting interrupts him, grabbing the shirts he saw and shoving them into Zhangjing’s arms. “Try these on!”

 

Zhangjing tries outfit after outfit, each with a small critique from the taller man. It was no surprise that Zhangjing ended up with a bag full of new clothing. Zhangjing’s style was more formal, such as dress-shirts. Not once has Zhengting seen Zhangjing in a simple tee therefore he convinced Zhangjing to buy some. Now Zhangjing has 2 tee’s in his bag along with a few more dress shirts.

“Zhangjing, I’m hungry. Want to go get some food?” Zhangjing’s ears perk up as he hears

Zhengting’s question.

 

“I’m _always_ up to get food,” Zhangjing licks his lips at that, already anticipating the food court. “I’m feeling some _Taco Bell._ ”

 

Zhengting chuckles at the smaller boy, finding him to be cute. “Maybe we could go to the photo booth later.” He suggests. Zhangjing nods, and the two start to head to the food court. Zhengting pays after hearing the constant whining from Zhangjing.

 

“Zhangjing, you should confess to Yanjun.” Zhengting bites his lip. His voice having a tint of bitterness to it.

 

“Yeah, maybe I should. I’ll do it soon Zhengting.”

 

Hangout after hangout, they’ve both grown closer with each other. Most of their hangouts are with Chaoze, but there are still a few where it is just the two of them.

 

Yanjun comes over to Zhangjing’s house, but that’s about all the interaction they get. They don’t talk at school, and ever since Zhengting came into the photo, Yanjun hasn’t asked Zhangjing to walk home with him. Basketball tryouts happen, Yanjun _surprisingly_ made the team again, leaving _even less_ time for the two childhood friends to spend time together.

 

“Junnie, do you miss how it was when we were kids?” Zhangjing asks Yanjun. His head was hung down and he was staring at his feet, not wanting to look up. He feels defeated inside and he doesn’t even know why.

 

“I missed when you still had the confidence to sing in front of others. You only sing for me now. I don’t know if it’s an honor or what, but you have a beautiful voice and you’re not showcasing it. It feels like a waste of talent,”

 

Yanjun doesn’t know what effects his words have on Zhangjing. He thought his words would cheer  him up, but in reality, he’s doing the opposite. He’s bringing Zhangjing’s spirits down even more. It was all good until Yanjun said the words ‘waste of talent.’

 

“Junnie, I’m not confident in myself-” Zhangjing tries to explain before he’s cut off by Yanjun.

 

“You should be! Look, you have an amazing voice; one of the best voices I’ve ever heard. I won’t force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, but the talent show is right around the corner. There’s still time to sign up. Maybe we could do a duet,” Yanjun tries his best to encourage his friend.

 

“You? Sing?” Zhangjing chuckles to himself while Yanjun just rolls his eyes.

 

Yanjun opens his mouth to sing,a melodious voice coming out,  singing a song Zhangjing knows all too well - _The Most Romantic Thing_ by Cyndi Chao. It’s the song Zhangjing sang to him a year ago when they had a sleepover at Yanjun’s. Zhangjing closes his eyes to enjoy the song, his heart doing flips and pounding harder at the lyrics.

 

“Junnie, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time. Will you listen to me?” Zhangjing decides that this was the perfect time to confess. This was his chance, his opportunity. He was going to take this chance.

 

“Sure, what do you want?” Yanjun was, of course, clueless.

 

“I, I like you. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time a-and I’ve been holding it in all this time.” Zhangjing’s face is as red as a tomato. He bites his lip, waiting for Yanjun’s answer. He hopes that Yanjun will return his feelings, but he knows is hopes are high.

 

“I love you, too, bro! You’re my best friend!” Zhangjing’s heart shatters. He’s just gotten friendzoned, and it hurts him more than ever. He didn’t even know if Yanjun did it on purpose, or he was just that oblivious.

 

“Y-you idiot! That’s not what I meant! I, I have _romantic_ feelings for you! I want to be your boyfriend!” Zhangjing was on the brink of tears. He felt like crying as he screamed out those words, a few tears fell near the end.

 

“Yeah, I know what you meant. You’re my best friend. I don’t have romantic feelings for you. I just want this friendship to stay the same. I don’t want anything to change. So what if we date? What will happen to this friendship we’ve built for the past 15 years? Will it just go to waste? I don’t want that.” Yanjun wasn’t dumb. He valued the friendship he had. Zhangjing started to cry.

 

“We don’t have to break up! We can maintain a relationship right?” He questions, tears rapidly flowing out.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t have romantic feelings for you, anyways. Won’t it be pointless?” Yanjun isn’t heartless, right? Yanjun leaves  while Zhangjing stays crying on the floor. He isn’t heartless, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, follow me on twitter for more Zhengkun and Zhengjun au's!


End file.
